Awakening: Diablerie Mexico
|price = PDF: $10.00 }} Awakening: Diablerie Mexico is a standalone scenario which allows player characters to track down and drink the blood of a fourth generation methuselah in the jungles of Mexico. Summary From the White Wolf catalog: :Lying deep in torpor beneath the Mayan tombs is a most-ancient Methuselah. Sleeping away the ages until his time to arise finally comes. He guards himself, and his potent blood, most assiduously. But you have learned where he rests — and so you search for him. Soon his essence will be yours. :They may have rules against what you are about to do, but they might as well try to stop the thirst itself. Win, and power beyond reckoning is yours. Lose, and your defeat is final, for the ancients are wrathful against those who disturb their slumber. :Diablerie: Mexico'' is a full Story for Vampire, requiring you to pit your mind and body against one of the most powerful Cainites in the New World. It includes:'' :*''Expanded rules on Diablerie, the most-hated practice of the undead.'' :*''Details on older, more powerful Vampires in a Chronicle'' :*''Information on how the mightiest Kindred protect themselves during their long torpors, including the spirits and traps which guard their slumbers.'' Contents Chapter One: Introduction Chapter Two: Diablerie, A Discussion This chapter discusses the process, consequences, and benefits of diablerization. Benefits include: a rise in generation and curative powers. The chapter also includes a Thaumaturgical Ritual of the Bitter Rose, as well as a section on the laws against Diablerie. Chapter Three: The Wanderer This chapter gives the history of the Gangrel Methuselah Mictlantecuhtli from his mortal days up to the moment he entered Torpor in his specifically built ziggurat in the jungles of Mexico. Chapter Four: Involving the Neonates This chapter gives clues on how to involve player characters into the story of Mictlantecuhtli. Chapter Five: The Pyramid This chapter is the meat and bones of the adventure. It describes the ziggurats of Tzental Falls, the dangers of traveling in the jungle (which include a possible encounter with Lupines), the pyramid of Mictlantecuhtli, and the tomb of Mictlantecuhtli. The pyramid itself is simple dungeon crawl with horrible deadly traps. Inside one of the rooms, player characters will find Anton, the ghoul of Pietr, who has lost all sense of reality and will immediately attack any who come near him. The tomb of Mictantecuhtli has been influenced by the powerful will of the Methuselah. Physically they are just six rooms but have converted into such places as the Hall of Fear, The Hall of Dark Dreams, Hall of Victims, and the "Black Sun" Portal before arriving at Mictlantecuhtli's resting place. Also on this level is a powerful ghouled Jaguar as well as the Methuselah's Vampire attendants, former Mayan peasants. Chapter Six: Conclusion What happens if the characters succeed? What happens if they fail but escape? This chapter explores some of those possibilities. Background Information (...) Memorable Quotes "We do not merely feed upon the Mortals; some of us feed upon one another. Some do it out of need; they can no longer survive on the thin mortal vitae. But others do it out of desire, for they seek the power of their elders. The war between my people is a cannibalistic and horrific conflict indeed. The young hunt the old, not for wisdom, but for power." — Critias, Clan Brujah "I couldn't help it. I can resist everything except temptation." — , Lady Windermere's Fan "Protection is not only dead, but damned." — Prime Minister , Life of Disreali Characters * Mictlantecuhtli, The Wanderer * Sheaffer, Malkavian Scholar * Pietr, Brujah Diablorist Terminology (...) Category:Vampire: The Masquerade books Category:1992 releases